This research is designed to provide answers to questions 1) about the stereochemical requirements for interaction between adrenergic amines and adrenergic sites of action and 2) about the type of binding forces that are involved. These questions will be approached through the synthesis of a series of adrenergic amines of known and fixed stereochemistry. The resultant amines will then be subjected to a thorough pharmacological investigation. Detailed molecular orbital calculations (molecular fragment ab initio, and CNDO/2) will be performed to determine the preferred conformations of known adrenergic amines. Correlation of pharmacological activities with calculated conformations, taking factors such as electron density and partition coefficients into account in a regression analysis should provide significant information about the nature of the adrenergic receptors and/or sites of adrenergic action.